PS I love you
by QuitetheSardonic
Summary: "Say it." She begged him again. "Say it. Three words, eight letters. Just say it." She whispered. He looked away. Right then and there, she knew she was right all along.  Zach/Cammie Read and Review please!
1. Of Breaking Hearts and Making Promises

**P.S. I love you**

**Original Story**

**By: ShortChink**

She stared at him straight in the eyes. He stared right back. His bright emerald eyes were unnerving, but she stood tall and defiant. They've been like this for a week now. No talking. No affection. No endearing pet name. No anything. And it all started because of _her_.

"Say it." Cammie begged of him again. "Say it. Three words, eight letters. Just say it." She whispered.

"I'm sorry." Was all Zach could say cause honestly what else could he say? That he couldn't tell her that his mother gave him the choice to either stay with her and watch her die, or leave her and watch her live? So he did the unforgivable - he broke her heart. It was just too easy to use another woman as an excuse. It was just too easy to have her believe that he loved another.

"Why? Why can't you just say it? Is it because of _her?_" She asked. He just look away. Right then and there, she knew that she was right all along. Her heart broke but her face was devoid of emotions. _No weakness_. Cammie could almost hear Joe whisper it to her. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, trying to block the pain and keeping her tears at bay. And when she opened her eyes, they were dead.

"Leave," she said hollowly, "Leave and don't ever come back." His eyes connected with her own, pleading with her. But for once it was Cammie who looked away. When she looked back he was gone.

Cammie slumped against the wall, clutching her chest as if it would dull the ache there. She took a shaky breath and curled up into a ball. She rocked back and forth, unable to accept the fact that he was really gone.

She sat there for hours before Bex, Macey and Liz came. Cammie looked up and their hearts broke too. Never have they seen Cammie so vulnerable and weak.

"Oh Cammie." Macey sighed and hugged Cammie tightly.

Cammie couldn't hold it all in anymore. She broke down. She cried gut-wrenching sobs that wracked her small frame. She clung to Macey as if her life depended on it. She cried and cried, her tears never relenting.

As Macey, Liz, and Bex were comforting their best friend, they looked at each other, each thinking the same thing. They would kill Zachary Goode for breaking Cameron Morgan. What he did, was unforgivable.


	2. Only Time Will Tell

**P.S. I Love You**

**Chapter 1**

_5 Years Later_

It took Cameron Morgan quite a while to heal but eventually she moved on and became arguably, the best agent that the CIA have had in a decade with unfortunately, Zachary Goode on her tail.

Due to this fact, the CIA had to regrettably pair the two for a mission. They needed their aces for this and that was Cameron and Zachary. The CIA knew what had happened between the two, for they knew everything, and did their best to keep the two apart.

But this, this was something that made them put away their differences for the Circle of Cavan otherwise known as the C.O.C. was out to, once again, kidnap Cammie. When Cameron was a senior at Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, the COC tried to kidnap Cameron because they had believed that she held the key to a secret. A secret that even today it is kept hidden.

Now you must be wondering, what is this big secret that no one knows of? Well first, we need a slight history lesson on the life of Matthew Morgan. You see, as a child, Matthew had an affinity with creating things, taking them apart, putting them back together and it would be even better than the original. This, my friends, is what led to his untimely demise.

Back when he was a student at Blackthorne Institute for Boys, he designed a blueprint for a nuclear bomb. He was also recruited by the COC. They were amazed at his blueprint and they wanted to use it. But for whom or what, it was not specified until it was almost too late. Matthew found out that they wanted to use the nuclear bomb on Gallagher Academy for Young Exceptional Women, where his girlfriend, Rachel Cameron, was attending.

This didn't bode well with Matthew so he did the most sensible thing he could think of. Destroy the nuclear weapon, steal back the prints and run away. The biggest game of hide-and-seek was played for a consistent ten years, but Matthew couldn't hide forever. During the course of these ten years, Matthew completed five missions, married the love of his life and had a daughter who was named Cameron Ann Morgan.

When she was seven, Matthew was ripped violently from her life during a mission. It was foul play and left both Cameron and Rachel scarred. He left something for Cameron though. Yes, the blueprints. He had placed them on a microscopic chip that would reveal it self in twenty years or if Cammie found it. He then hid it inside a snow globe and gave it to young Cameron as a gift with only six words.

"It's more valuable than it looks."

She has never found it but the time will come and she will. And then she'll have two decisions, destroy something that her father used his life to protect or create the most dangerous weapon that mankind will ever know. This was another reason why the COC had come after Cameron. And that leads back to why Cameron Morgan is shouting at the Head Director of the Central Intelligence Agency while Zachary Goode looked on scared – for once.

_March 20, 2011_

_5:42 P.M._

_CIA Headquarters, Head Director's Office_

"What the hell do you mean?" Cammie shrieked furiously. "I have to work with Zachary fucking Goode and as his wife no less?"

The Director sighed. "Agent Morgan, we need our top spies and that is the two of you. If you two don't work together than we don't know what it is that the COC wants from you. From what we have gathered, it has to do with something that your father gave you. Whatever it is, they want it badly. We need you to pose as newlyweds on a ranch in North Carolina. Your neighbor is a cell leader."

Cammie huffed in annoyance but finally agreed. She calmed herself down and left the office with Zach following her. She ignored him and kept going on. Finally he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. Zach almost recoiled at the icy look that Cammie gave him but he knew he deserved it, after everything that he did to her.

"What do you want, Goode?" Cammie hissed venomously.

"Look Cammie -"

"It's Agent Morgan to you." Zach rolled his eyes.

"Agent Morgan," Zach said acidly, "If we're working together, we need to have to have a compromise, a truce, something."

Cammie looked at him blankly.

"Fine. I'll start off." There was a slight pause before he continued. "I'm sorry, Cammie. I really am. If I could turn back time I would change everything but the past is the past. We need to move on."

For a second Zach swore he saw his Gallagher Girl but she went as quickly as she came. Cammie breathed in deeply, her eyes closed. But when she opened them, there was fire in her eyes. She took a menacing step towards him.

"If everything could be fixed with a simple sorry, then why in the world are there police and laws?" She asked. And with that she spun on her heel and walked off, leaving Zach wondering if he could survive this mission.

Only time will tell.

_March 21, 2011_

_9 A.M._

_CIA Headquarters_

Joseph Solomon handed his god-daughter and Zach their portfolios a day before they were about to set off. He didn't like the idea of the two together. Even though Zach was like a son to him, Cammie _is_ a daughter to him. Since that day five years ago, Cammie lost that sparkle in her eyes and everyone could tell she was just pretending to be happy for their sake. The cut was deep and only time will tell if she could heal.

"Taylor Swift, hm?" Cammie said pulling Joe out of his musings. He smiled.

"Yes. The two of you have until 11 A.M. sharp tomorrow to memorize your covers as well as each others'. No slip ups can be tolerated. You must know each other as if you knew yourself. Be wary of your neighbors and don't speak of the mission until you are a hundred percent sure that it's safe. Do what you do best. Lie and spy."

And with that he disappeared. No like legit, he was gone. Poof. Bye. In his place was Macey McHenry. Her sea-green eyes were calculating as she looked at Zach in obvious disgust. She glanced at Cammie and they both gave the other a brief nod.

"Follow me. We need to pack and get your disguises ready." Macey said, turning to the glass wall and placing her thumb on it. The wall shimmered and revealed a door. Another scan and they were in. She held open the door for Cammie and then let it slam on Zach's face.

Zach sighed as he had to wait for five minutes for the door to appear and then have his finger pricked. During those five minutes, Macey and Cammie had an intense conversation.

"Are you really going to do this mission, Cams?" Macey asked worriedly as she was rummaging through the cabinets. "I'll take your place or Bex can if you don't want to do it."

Cammie smiled at her best friend. "I can't keep running from my problems, Mace. It won't do me any good. Besides, I was specifically asked by the Director to do this mission. How many people get that privilege?" She joked weakly.

Macey gave her a look. "If he does anything I swear I'll kick his ass from Mars and back. Then Bex can use him as a dummy at Gallagher and Liz can use him as a guinea pig. Aha!" She shouted out joyously just as Zach got in.

"Thank you McHenry for opening the door for me." Zach said sarcastically just as Macey placed two boxes on a table.

"Oh you're welcome, babycakes." She replied sweetly without looking up. She started to mix things together and was bustling about the room. Cammie got up and walked over to Macey.

"I'd back up if I were you." Macey warned as she shielded her face from the bowl. Cammie didn't need to be told twice, she's had her eyebrows singed off enough times. There a loud explosion and then a lot of smoke. Cammie peered inside the bowl to see a yellowish creamy substance inside. She looked up at Macey questioningly.

"It's hair dye. It grows with your roots and doesn't fade unless you use Dr. Fibbs Dye Remover. Come on, Chelsea Lawrence. We need to turn you into a blonde!" Macey said, pulling Cammie down onto a stool and getting to work.

An hour later, Macey stared at the girl in front of her in approval. Gone was the brown haired, slightly tanned, silver eyed girl and in her place was a toned, dirty blonde, blue eyed, New Yorker. She stood up and faced Zach, grinning slightly.

"Hey hey! I'm Chelsea Lawrence, you are?" Cammie said in Brooklyn accent, grinning.

Zach laughed in amusement. "Your husband, love. James Lawrence? Are you sure you don't want to go to the doctor?" He said in a full on British accent. Macey looked at them, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

"You both know how you met and everything right?" Macey asked anxiously. She was always a worrywart whenever one of her best friends were about to leave for a mission.

"Uh, duh! James, hunnie, I think she's calling me stupid." Cammie said, slightly annoyed. She was doing well so far but when Zach placed his arm around her, you couldn't miss how tense she was.

"Now now, love. She's just trying to keep you alive." He told her soothingly. It took all of Cammie's self control to not beat him to the pulp. Macey, however, noticed and pursed her lips in disappointment. She sighed and looked at her best friend.

"Look Cams, I know we both hate him, but you need to push that aside for now and work with him. This is your life that we're talking about. One slip up, and you're gone. For good. Now you two must remember, the both of you are polar opposites and that's exactly why you're attracted to each other."

"You're a New Yorker, a city girl and he is a British gent. You've always been rebellious while he's always been following his parents biding and so on. Always have a comm unit on you when you leave the premises. Trust no one but each other. Don't let your guard down and don't ever speak of the mission unless you are totally sure that no one is listening in. Got it?" She asked.

Cammie narrowed her eyes at Macey as she realized something. Cammie searched Macey's face and seemed to find the answer.

"You know something don't you?" Cammie accused her, the accent gone. Macey composed her features, fearing that she might tell the truth if not.

"I'm not allowed to tell. It's best for the two of you to find out alone. There's a bigger reason why I don't trust Goode. A bigger picture you can say. There's rumors flying all around. We've done our best to keep them quiet but with Tina here, you can't really do such thing."

Cammie too, composed her features. Her face now held a determined light and she nodded her head. If Macey couldn't tell her, then something bad was going down. Cammie grabbed Zach's hand and dragged him out of the room while Macey looked on with a heavy heart.

"Come on, handsome. We have a flight to catch tomorrow and I need to get my precious beauty sleep." Cammie said, back into her cover.

_March 22, 2011_

_Noon_

_Waxhaw, North Carolina_

Zach and Cammie took a tour of their new home. Cammie edged towards the wall with her fingers trailing it doing her best to find secret passages. Zach on the other hand had devices that were specifically made to find bugs and cameras. Zach finished first and turned around to see a frustrated Cammie. He cocked his eyebrow at her curiously.

"I can't find any secret passages! They told us there should be two. One for a room to put all of our spyware in and the other is a training room." She explained while her eyes scanned the room. She saw a book shelf and narrowed her eyes at it suspiciously. Zach followed Cammie as she rushed over excitedly.

Humming a slight tune under her breath, she pulled a series of books in tune with it, working fast. A smile broke out on her face when the shelf slid to the side revealing a staircase. She glanced back at Zach coyly before walking down the stairs. Again Zach followed and he found him self in what could only be called a humungous room. To his left there were weapons – ranging from guns to crossbows, daggers to poisonous miniscule darts.

To the right there was a selection of disguises. Hair dye, wigs, contacts, hell even Dr. Sutton's face masks! They were a something only those with a Level 4 Clearance were allowed to know about. Straight ahead there were computers, gadgets, and little beeping machines. Cammie was already sitting there typing away. Though she was no Liz, she was pretty good at this. She was actually really good at a lot of things. Some...not so much.

"I'm turning on all of surveillance items, regular bug checkers and a background check on everyone." Cammie said without a backward glance. Zach nodded and started to walk around and messed with things. He stopped though, when he heard Cammie gasp loudly.

"Holy shit." Was the only thing that she uttered.

"What is it?" Zach asked.

"She – her – they're here." Cammie couldn't even form the right words.

"What are talking about?" Zach was midway there when the doorbell rang. They looked at each other

"Come on, James. Friendly neighbor time." She said hurriedly, grabbing his hand and going back upstairs. Quickly putting the books back in order, they walked to the door. His arm around her waist as she answered the door. Before their eyes was the one person that haunted both of their dreams. 

"Hello there! You must be the Lawrences. I'm Catherine Goode." They lady introduced herself.


	3. Guards and Weaknesses

For as long as I can remember, I've been told that life is unfair. That to survive this cruel world, I would have to fight with all that I had because life was going to do all it can to knock me down and it would absolutely not let me back up. But you know what? I am going to fight with all I have because I've gained to much to let a bitch like life take it all away from me. So that is why, even when someone that I was actually afraid stood in front of me, I didn't cower but did what I did best. Act and lie.

Cammie's heartbeat sped up rapidly as she stared at the woman in horror. But doing what she did best she quickly covered it up with a bright smile and stuck out her hand.

"Hi! I'm Chelsea and this is my husband James." Cammie introduced the two. Catherine delicately took her hand and shook it.

Cammie smiled warmly. "Would you like to come in?" She asked. Catherine nodded her head and walked in.

She complimented things at the right time and chattered here and there. Just like a housewife. Cammie was scared. She didn't know how to act with this Catherine. If she was hostile and more blunt about things then she could but with this, not at all. Cammie glanced at Zach edgily but he just shrugged and followed his mother.

Cammie was thinking so hard that she didn't even realized when Catherine was talking to her. Cammie shook her self out of her musings.

"Sorry? I didn't catch that." Cammie said.

"Oh it's quite all right, dear. I was just saying that I must go. My son is about to be released from school. If you two need anything I'm just right across the street." Catherine said. Zach smiled and offered to walk her out. She politely declined and was gone.

The moment that she left, Cammie looked at Zach in shock. "A son? Do you have a younger brother?"

His facial expression mirrored her own. "No. I didn't. When did this happen?"

"Want to find out?" Cammie asked slyly, her eyes sparkling. Zach smiled at her and led the way to the basement. But my dear, dear, readers, they trusted Catherine's housewife act too easily. As she was touching and admiring things, she was planting little bugs and cameras around the house. If you're wondering if Zach has a little brother, why yes he does. Does he have a role in this twisting story? Oh, you'll have to keep on reading. To see if he lives or not.


End file.
